


Early Morning Wake-Up Call

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Morning Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wants to give the Doctor one of his presents before the rest of the house awakens, but an exuberant four year old makes that harder than anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Wake-Up Call

 

The Doctor awoke to a pleasantly warm pressure at his groin, and a familiar pair of soft lips brushing across his jawline. He tried to fight off the hazy fog of sleep to better enjoy the sensations. When fingers scratched lightly up his belly and across his chest, leaving goosebumps and shivers in their wake, he forgot about waking up and let out a sigh as he melted further into the soft mattress.

Finally, the teasing fingers scraped against his scalp and a pair of familiar lips brushed across his own. His body responded automatically: he brought his hand up to the back of her neck and twined his fingers through her soft hair. He pulled down while leaning up to put more pressure against their lips. He made an involuntary humming noise deep in his throat as her tongue traced his.

“Merry Christmas, Doctor,” she whispered, her breath puffing across his lips.

He blearily blinked his eyes open, and couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his face when her fuzzy outline sharpened fully. She was backlit by the soft light of a lamp, but otherwise, the room was thrown into shadow. He glanced to the window: complete darkness.

“Rose, what time is it?” he mumbled groggily, rubbing at his eyes. “It’s still dark out.”

Rose nuzzled into his neck and began nipping at his throat, sending chills of pleasure and arousal deep into his belly. He was instantly reminded of the aching between his legs, and pressed his palm down on his swollen cock, sighing in relief.

“Exactly,” she purred, replacing his hand with hers, running her index finger over the bulging outline of his straining member.

He lifted his hips to get her to stroke him harder.

“Mum made this rule,” she continued, still touching him teasingly lightly. “No presents until daylight. By my reckoning, we’ve got about an hour until Tony will be waking the whole house.”

The Doctor grinned at her and rolled himself on top of her, settling himself between her thighs. He pressed his lips to hers in a hot, wet, messy kiss that had them both panting and rutting against each other in search of friction. Rose’s hands scratched down his back and settled on his arse, pulling him more firmly into her. The Doctor braced himself on a forearm and latched his mouth to the side of her neck. The hand not propping him up wandered under her vest top to find her breasts.

Just as his fingers began tracing her nipples, Rose let go of his bum and pushed lightly at his shoulders. Dazed, the Doctor pulled away, his mouth releasing her neck with a wet pop.

“What?” he asked breathlessly, slipping his hand from beneath her shirt. “What’s wrong?”

Rose nudged him far enough away so she could lift herself into a sitting position.

“Nothing’s wrong,” she said with a cheeky grin, before pushing him backwards so he was flat on his back, his feet near the pillows and his head by the foot of the bed.

A surge of arousal and lust shot through him as he saw the predatory gleam in her eyes. He swallowed thickly and squirmed on the bed, trying to get any friction he could from the movement of his pajamas across his stiff cock. Rose glanced down at his tented trousers and licked her lips. The Doctor groaned with desire.

Rose crawled up his body until she was straddling his thighs, hovering just above where he was aching for her. She slipped her hands under his sleepshirt and gently ran the pads of her fingers across his ribs and up to circle his nipples. He shuddered beneath her and arched up.

 “It’s our first Christmas together, Doctor,” she said, lowering herself to rock against him. “I’d like to give you one of your gifts early. But if you’d prefer to wait…?”

She ended the sentence by rutting against him, hard and fast. He bucked up into her and whimpered her name, grabbing her hips to better rub himself against her. Even though a pair of pajamas and her knickers separated them, the friction and heat from her center was delicious and intoxicating and he felt as though he couldn’t get enough.

“Now,” he grunted through gritted teeth. “Now’s good. Now’s perfect, really.”

She grinned saucily at him and began pushing his shirt up. She sat back for a moment and urged him to sit up to better remove the garment. The Doctor willingly obliged, and stayed sitting, with Rose on his thighs. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him to kiss her. His tongue danced with hers for a moment, before he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled playfully on it.

The muffled moan she made sent a thrill of self-satisfied pleasure through him, and sent another pulse of heat and arousal to his cock, hardening him further.

The Doctor grunted into her mouth and moved his hands to her lower back, pulling her against his erection once more. He slipped his hands under her shirt and tried to remove it. Rose, however, released his lips and pushed him back against the mattress.

“This is for you, Doctor,” she reminded him, scratching her nails lightly at the skin just above his waistband.

“I want you to play, too,” he argued, suppressing shivers as her fingers dipped beneath his pajamas, tickling his sensitive skin.

“Oh, you should know by now how much I enjoy doing this,” she breathed into his ear, sucking his earlobe into her mouth.

His eyes fluttered shut as he sighed, shudders of pleasure ripping through his body. Who knew ears could be so erotic.

He impatiently lifted his hips, willing her to start moving against him again. She lifted herself off his hips completely, leaving him thrusting up into the air, grunting in frustration. She carded her fingers soothingly through his hair before she looped her fingers beneath his pajamas and worked them down his legs. She chucked them off the side of the bed and, instead of returning to her prior activities, she simply knelt on the bed and looked at him.

Her eyes jumped from his pale, toned chest with its sparse smattering of hair, to his arms and down to his hands, which were gripping the duvet tightly. She glanced at his narrow waist and bony hips, where his red and weeping cock was nestled above a thatch of coarse, dark hair. She saw him fidgeting under her intense scrutiny, and lifted her gaze to look upon his face. His cheeks and the tips of his ears were red.

“Rose?” he asked uncertainly, glancing down his naked body to make sure nothing was amiss.

Nope, everything was as expected.

“You’re beautiful,” she stated simply, smiling softly at him.

He really was. She was still often in awe that this beautiful, fantastic man was hers. Out of everyone in the universe, he wanted her.

The Doctor blinked for a moment, not expecting that response, before smiling shyly at her. As arrogant and self-assured as he was, Rose found that he was often desperate for her approval and acceptance.

He looked so pleased by her answer that she leaned down and pressed her lips softly to his. The Doctor sighed when her belly rubbed against the underside his cock. Rose then began to press her lips across his jaw and down his throat. She scraped her teeth against his Adam’s apple, delighted by his shudder and the flexing of his abdominals, which made his cock jump.

He squirmed impatiently beneath her as her lips traveled down his neck and across his chest. Every place her lips touched sent new bolts of heat through his body which settled in a tight coil deep in his belly. He rutted up into her hip, searching for any friction he could find. He was desperate for her hand, her mouth, her hip, (hell, _his hand_ ), anything to relieve the unbearable, aching pressure.

Her lips and tongue finally began tracing his happy trail. He was about to beg her to hurry it up when he felt her small, warm hand loosely wrap around his cock. He cried out in relief and thrust into her hand. She tightened her fingers, creating a beautiful, blessed friction.

His eyes clenched shut as her thumb brushed across his sensitive tip, gathering the moisture he was leaking. She slowed the movement of her hand until it was wrapped around the base of him. She patted his thigh in warning before she ducked down and engulfed him whole.

His eyes flew open at the sudden sensation, and his hips jerked up involuntarily, a strangled cry escaping him as he felt his tip bump against the back of her throat.

Rose pulled off of him and pressed down on his hips in an effort to keep him still. She leaned forward and flattened her tongue against him, licking him from base to tip. She finally took him in her mouth again and steadily sucked at his tip while her hand slowly pumped at his base.

“ _Ohhh_ ,” he rasped harshly, the sensation of being sucked and being pumped working in tandem to overload his senses.

He inhaled sharply as her tongue dipped into his slit, and whimpered when her free hand cupped his balls. She felt him quivering and saw the muscles in his belly clench. He must be getting close. She began sucking on him in earnest, listening to his pants and moans, waiting for them to reach that pitch that they always did right before he was about to come.

The Doctor writhed on the bed, willing himself not to thrust up and into her mouth again and again until completion. He trusted her to bring him there, but damn it all, he felt about to explode if he didn’t reach orgasm in the next few seconds. So close, he was so painfully close, just…a bit…more…

Suddenly, a soft knocking sound echoed through the door.

Rose clenched her hand around the base of his shaft and pulled her mouth away from him. The Doctor whined pitifully, his hips frantically thrusting upwards in search of her mouth. His cock was bright red and pulsing in her hand, oozing pre-come. She feared that he was past the point of return and would climax anyway, unsatisfactory though it may be. She tightened her hold around him and pressed his hips firmly to the mattress.

“Rose,” he begged desperately, writhing wantonly on the bed. “Oh, please… I’m so close… Please, let me…”

Rose rubbed her thumb against his hip in a gesture of apology and comfort. She felt bad for leaving him wanting when he had been so obviously close to orgasm.

The Doctor pressed his head into the mattress in frustration, but he managed to get a grip on himself, and stayed achingly hard in her hand.

The knocking noise sounded again, this time accompanied by a loud whisper of, “Rose?”

“Shit,” Rose mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Leave him,” the Doctor begged. “Maybe he’ll go away.”

Tony knocked again, more insistently and called out for Rose once more.

“Shit,” she sighed again, and removed her hand from the Doctor. “Sorry, love. I’ll be right back.”

“You’d better,” he mumbled, having half a mind to rush to the loo to take care of himself.

Rose hopped of the bed and searched for her dressing gown. She found it crumpled at the foot of the bed where the Doctor had thrown it last night. She quickly donned it and wiped her hand against the soft fabric; Tony did _not_ need to know what they were up to.

She opened the door just a fraction and tried not to be too mad at her four year old brother.

“Yes, Tony?” she asked, hoping she didn’t sound as impatient as she felt.

“Rose!” he said excitedly. “Santa came! Come see!”

Rose suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, and said, “Tony, remember the rule: no presents until it’s light out.”

Tony looked at her like she’d dribbled on her shirt (she wondered where he’d picked _that_ up from) and said exasperatedly, “ _Looking_ is different than _opening_.”

Rose bit her lip to stifle her grin of amusement. She heard a muffled groan from inside the room, and turned to look at the Doctor. He was glaring at her with the most pathetic expression of desire and desperation, his hard cock lying stiffly on his belly. He’d moved a hand down to rub at his balls, but otherwise seemed to be waiting for her to return.

She mouthed an apology and turned back to her brother, intent on getting rid of him.

“Tony, the Doctor’s still asleep,” she said. “I’m going to stay here until he wakes up.”

“Can I come?” Tony asked, about to push his way inside the door.

Rose quickly pushing him back, shielding his view from the Doctor, and heavily rested her head against the doorframe.

“Tony, if you go back to your room and stay there until it’s time for prezzies, I’ll let you have a candy cane while you open your gifts,” Rose pleaded.

Tony seemed to ponder it for a moment before grinning and saying, “Okay!”

Rose breathed a thankful sigh of relief as her brother turned around and began heading back to his own room. When the coast was clear, Rose shut the door and locked it. She turned back to the Doctor who was in the same position: muscles tight, jaw clenched, and one hand was fisted in the duvet, the other massaging his aching balls. A light sheen of perspiration shone on his forehead as breathed harshly.

“Sorry about that,” she said, shucking her dressing and pressing her lips to his in apology.

The Doctor gave a quick nod and settled both hands on stomach. His fingers drummed restlessly against his ribs, and he inhaled softly in anticipation as she settled between his thighs once more.

Rose brushed her lips across his protruding hip bones, and the Doctor lifted his hips and twisted them towards her, impatient for her to return to his neglected erection.

“Stop teasing,” he grunted through gritted teeth.

Rose reached for his hands and lifted them to her head, where he wrapped his fingers through her silky tresses.

“Please,” he begged, tamping down the impulse to guide her back to his cock and fuck her mouth.

Rose grabbed him by the base and swiftly took him into her mouth once more. His hips shot off the bed and his fingers tightened almost painfully in her hair as he made a noise that was a cross between a wheeze and a moan. She patted his hip as a gentle reminder, and he stiffened as he anchored them to the bed.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he moaned as she gave him a particularly deft suck, her tongue pressing against the sensitive vein on the underside of his cock.

She swirled her tongue around his weeping head, tasting the tangy saltiness, and she suddenly bore down, working him closer to completion at a punishing speed.

A string of run-on curses fell from his lips and he threw his head back as the pressure in his lower belly reached a painful intensity. Oh, gods, he was close. If she stopped again, there was no force on this Earth that would keep him from taking himself in hand and pumping himself to completion.

“Shit shit _shit_!” the Doctor grunted, his hips twitching upwards with every firm suck she gave him. “Oh, fuck, Rose.”

Rose rubbed at his balls, feeling them tighten and constrict. He was about to come, and nothing would stop him this time.

“Fuck, I’m close!” he panted desperately, clutching tightly at her hair. “Please, please, please. Oh, God, please don’t stop. Rose, please. I’m close, I’m close, I’m…”

The Doctor whined as his stomach seemed to bottom out, the coil snapping completely. A rush of aching relief radiated through him and he sobbed out her name, his hips rutting into her mouth involuntarily as his cock pulsed his release.

It seemed to go on forever, the throbbing of his cock and the white hot tremors of pleasure. It was overwhelmingly intense, and the Doctor panted for breath as his vision went spotty.

Rose gently worked him through it, swallowing down every drop he released. She sucked in time with the pulsing of his cock, and pumped her hand gently at his base until he started softening in her mouth. She released him and rested her head against his thigh, pressing her own thighs together to alleviate the ache that had been present since she’d begun.

A pair of shaky hands grabbed at her shoulders and pulled. Rose crawled up his body and pressed her lips to his. He messily returned the kiss, humming as he tasted himself on her. The Doctor tucked Rose into his side, pillowing her head on his chest atop his racing heart.

“Blimey,” he said, still breathless. “That was… Thank you.”

Rose turned her head and rested her chin on his shoulder to better look at him.

“Merry Christmas, Doctor,” she whispered, brushing his sweat-dampened hair from his forehead.

The Doctor leaned forward to press his lips softly to her forehead.

They lay together for several moments, until Rose glanced out the window and saw the first ray of morning light break through the curtains.

She heaved a great sigh and said, “Tony will be back soon. We should get up.”

The Doctor grumbled out an unintelligible protest, and wound his arms firmly around her shoulders, keeping her in place. Rose willingly snuggled back into his side, until an exuberant voice from the hallway shouted, “Rose! Doctor! _Presents_!”

The Doctor groaned and flung his arm across his face, while Rose chuckled and rolled out of bed.

“C’mon, Doctor,” she urged, running her fingers through his hair. “He won’t stop until we come out.”

Grudgingly, the Doctor followed Rose out of bed and picked up his pajamas from the floor, donning them once more, before helping Rose find pajama bottoms for herself. Just as Tony began to holler for them again, they donned their dressing gowns and greeted the enthusiastic four year old.

“Next Christmas, we’ll just meet them here for prezzies,” the Doctor grumbled, still a wee bit irritated at Tony’s untimely interruption earlier.

Rose laughed at him and twined their fingers together, heading to the kitchen for their morning tea.

On the way back to the living room, steaming mug of tea in hand, Rose grabbed the promised candy cane for her brother. Jackie raised an eyebrow when Tony immediately unwrapped it and stuck the rounded end in his mouth.

“He was up early this morning,” Rose said with a shrug, hoping her face wasn’t flaming. “I said I’d give him one if he let us go back to sleep.”

Jackie glanced to the Doctor, and back at Rose, taking in their uncomfortable expressions. She gave them a knowing smirk and sat down beside Pete on the sofa.

As Tony ripped into his first gift, Jackie glanced over to where the Doctor and Rose sat on the single arm chair, the Doctor on the chair, Rose on the floor in front of him between his legs.

She leaned over and whispered, “I don’t want to find any alien sperm on my bedsheets.”

The Doctor’s eyes bulged and he nearly choked on his tea. Rose’s face flushed and looked away from her mother, running her thumbnail through a seam on the hardwood floor. Jackie gave a satisfied smile, and turned back towards her son, who’d just finished opening his gift.

“Mummy,” Tony said, looking up from his new model zeppelin kit. “What’s sperm?”


End file.
